1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the embodiments relate to a mobile device and a speaker controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile device capable of controlling operations of at least one speaker connected to a same network, and a speaker controlling method thereof and a system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A data processing apparatus such as a desktop or notebook includes a hard disk or a memory where various data or files may be stored. Furthermore, when necessary, a data processing apparatus may read and execute data or files, and transmit the read or executed data or files to an external apparatus.
A data processing apparatus may transmit an audio signal that signal processed audio data stored in a hard disk or memory or audio signals received from an external server (for example, internet server or broadcasting station server) to an external speaker connected via a network. Therefore, the data processing apparatus may output an audio signal through an external speaker so that a user may hear it.
The external speaker may be a general speaker that only performs operations of outputting an audio signal, or a speaker included in a mobile device.
However, a conventional data processing apparatus could transmit an audio signal to one of a general speaker and a mobile device. Therefore, a user needed to manually select an external speaker to output an audio signal using the data processing apparatus, and also in the case of converting a speaker to output an audio signal from a general speaker to a mobile speaker, the user had to manually select the speaker.
Furthermore, it is possible to have a mobile device transmit an audio signal to a general speaker, and have the audio signal be output through the general speaker. However, since the mobile device can control only one speaker at a time, it is not possible to control a plurality of speakers at the same time. Therefore, there is needed an easy way to control an external speaker.